cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Rockman
Description Appearance Built by Doctor Light in his own dimension, X has undergone many cosmetic changes since his creation. Originally clad in plain blue armor and sporting a young, naive appearance, Light's robotic progeny has changed physically and mentally. No longer young and naive, years of suppressing Sigma's revolts has hardened the reploid through battle. His armor, vaguely similar to his original suit, is now gold- and white-trimmed and set with deep red gems on the arms, legs, and helmet. Instead of a blue jumpsuit, X's is now black. Attitude Embittered by war as he may be, X retains his respect for life. Given another option, he would rather stay his hand than use it on someone. This is not to be confused with the lack of a desire to defend himself or another; he'll readily disable mechanical threats and knock organics unconscious to protect a charge or complete an objective. Above all, X would rather debate than defeat. Abilities Combat X is proficient primarily in ranged combat with his dual buster arms. When forced into melee combat, he uses a self-taught brawling method that relies primarily on the fists, making use of his knuckle studs to deliver more powerful attacks. Skills Doctor Light programmed into X the ability to copy the abilities of a defeated mechanical enemy and installed a power reservoir to fuel these abilities. While this reservoir is capable of recharging itself, albeit incredibly slowly, the process is enhanced by interfacing with an appropriate device or machine. Currently, X possesses the following skills, all liberated from the Mavericks infesting Final Weapon: *'Aiming Laser:' "Paints" a target for a high-velocity precision shot. Difficult to use on moving targets. *'Double Cyclone:' Sends two mini tornadoes ripping toward a target. Lesser effect indoors. *'Frost Tower:' Erects a wall of dense ice. Ineffective against repeated or powerful attacks and fire. Resists ice attacks. *'Ground Hunter:' Launches a burrowing disc that tracks a target. Incapable of burrowing through material denser than soft rock. *'Lightning Web:' Shoots a "net" of electricity that binds and shocks the target. Electrical vulnerability/resistance has a greater/lesser effect. *'Rising Fire:' Shrouds X's fists in fire. More effective against fire-vulnerable targets and useless against fire-resistant ones. *'Soul Body:' Creates an illusory double that is capable of limited autonomy, but incapable of hurting anything. *'Twin Slasher:' Wolverine-style claws extend from X's gauntlets for slice-and-dice action. Not unbreakable like their adamantium cousins. Roleplay In a battle with the skeletal reploid Knochen, Rockman suffered severe head trauma and lost most of his memory. Gone with his memory are all but his buster arm and one subweapon, Rising Fire. Mistakenly believing his name to be Cain after a quick search of his unfragmented memory, the blue bomber was persuaded by Knochen to join his quest for reploid liberation. It is currently their plan to invade Shrike and use its considerable industrial power to manufacture an army of robots the likes of which the world has never seen before. Lackey appears Seemingly out of nowhere, a woman appeared outside the small underground facility Rockman has been staying in. Eavesdropping on the two reploids, she introduced herself as one who could assist Rockman and Knochen in their efforts with Shrike. She is currently on a mission given by Knochen. Category:Player Characters